Combustión
by bridgestars
Summary: Quizás Olivia podía autoconvencerse de que aquello era solo un error, pero él sabía la verdad. Futuro!Fic en respuesta al primer reto de Bishop's Madhouse. Peter/Olivia


**Disclaimer: **Fringe no me pertenece.

**Combustión**

Peter Bishop siempre había comparado la vida con la química, quizás por culpa de haber tenido un padre científico. La primera vez que conoció a Olivia pensó que su relación iba a ser como la del agua y el aceite. Olivia era el agua, pura, cristalina. El era el aceite, turbio, siempre dejando una huella más o menos imborrable allá por donde iba. Había sido introducido en la división Fringe a la fuerza y ahora estaban condenados a vivir eternamente el uno junto al otro sin llegar a comprenderse del todo. El único problema de esa teoría era que el _eternamente_ no había durado para siempre y que al final habían llegado a comprenderse más de lo que esperaba.

- ¡Alto!

Se paró en seco sintiendo su corazón bombearle a toda prisa en el pecho y su respiración acelerada por la carrera. En realidad no hacía falta dar la orden, habían llegado a un callejón sin salida, pero comprendía que era parte de su trabajo.

- Pon las manos en la cabeza y date la vuelta lentamente. – la escuchó decir mientras daba dos pasos hacia él, podía sentir que aún seguía apuntándole a la cabeza con la pistola.

Después de seis meses en ese plan había llegado a la conclusión de que lo suyo estaba basado más en la combustión. Él era el combustible, lo peligroso, lo que podía arder a la menor oportunidad. Olivia era su comburente particular, lograba encenderlo con solo ver la mirada de decepción en sus ojos. No era una relación sana, de eso estaba seguro, incluso algunos podría calificarla de masoquista y obsesiva, pero habían llegado al punto de no retorno y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Se giró hacia ella tal y como le había dicho, lentamente y con las manos en la cabeza. Hacía casi un mes que no se veían y seguía igual que siempre, traje negro, mirada de decepción y pistola en mano. Llevaba el pelo suelto, un detalle que le gustaba porque estaba seguro de que lo hacía para él, más de una vez le había dicho que le encantaba el tacto de su pelo entre los dedos.

- Cuanto tiempo, _Olivia_ – noto como las pupilas se le dilataban con solo decir su nombre y sonrío al ver el efecto que tenía en ella.

- No des ni un paso – le dijo cuando vio que tenía la intención de acercarse. La pistola le temblaba en las manos y Peter estaba seguro de que se la podría quitar y tirarla al suelo sin que se opusiera.

Tras su cuarto encuentro había notado un patrón que se repetía casi siempre, algo que le recordaba a los pasos en una reacción química.

_1. Contacto_

A veces era una simple mirada a lo lejos, otras veces era un roce de sus manos cuando intentaba ponerle las esposas y otras era su palma contra la mejilla en una bofetada que se tenía más que merecida. Tenía que reconocer que le encantaba pararse a pensar e imaginarse mil y un escenarios que podían llevarlos a la fase dos, era algo que lo mantenía entretenido todas esas semanas que pasaba sin verla.

Para esta ocasión no estaba dispuesto a perder tanto el tiempo, había visto a unos compañeros suyos del FBI seguirla y no sabía cuanto tiempo tenían antes de que dieran con ellos en aquel callejón. Dio un paso hacia ella y, a pesar de que era Olivia quien tenía la pistola, sintió como empezaba a retroceder.

Siguió avanzando y le agarro suavemente la muñeca, haciendo que bajara el brazo con el que agarraba el arma, que se deslizó entre sus dedos cayendo al suelo. Se quedaron mirándose fijamente sin decir nada, en casos como estos las palabras solo eran un inconveniente. Olivia no iba a intentar convencerlo de que volviera con ella y Peter no iba a intentar explicarle los motivos por los que hacía eso, cualquier otra conversación que intentaran mantener sería banal y no iba a hacer más que estropear un silencio cómodo y significativo.

_2. Reacción_

Dos segundos tardó Olivia en rodearle el cuello con los brazos. Dos segundos que Peter aprovechó para agarrarla por el trasero, levantándola del suelo y obligándola a rodearle la cintura con sus piernas. Utilizó la mano libre que le quedaba para enterrarla en su pelo y tirar de el hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Sintió como Olivia le mordía el labio inferior y soltó un gruñido mientras abría la boca para profundizar el beso.

El golpe contra la pared del callejón fue algo más duro de lo que esperaba y Olivia soltó un gemido. Sus manos buscaron los bordes de la camiseta de Peter, tirando de ella hacia arriba y obligándolos a separar sus labios solo por un instante para poder sacársela por la cabeza. Peter aprovecho la comodidad de tenerla apoyada contra la pared para dedicarse a desabrochar rápidamente los botones de la camisa de Olivia.

Sabía que ella tenía una lista de argumentos preparada para echar por tierra este momento, pero intentaba mantener su mente ocupada para que no pudiera ni empezar. Quizás el más importante de todos es que ahora es un traidor, alguien que no solo ha vendido al FBI y su país, sino que también ha entregado en bandeja de plata el mundo que lo ha visto crecer durante casi los últimos treinta años. Si sus compañeros del FBI se enteraran de lo que hacían cada vez que se encontraban la echarían a patadas o la acusarían también. Una vez lo perdonan, pero esta ya sería la segunda relación que mantiene con alguien que ha traicionado todo en lo que ella cree, y en el fondo sabe que no se merece nada de eso. No se merece pasar otra vez por la vergüenza de tener que ir con la cabeza agachada y ser conocida como _"la agente del FBI que se acostaba con el hombre que vendió nuestro mundo"_ Y él es el mayor cerdo de todos los universos porque, aún sabiendo las consecuencias que eso puede tener en su vida, no puede evitar ser un egoísta y no hace nada por impedir que eso ocurra cada vez que se ven.

El suelo del callejón se llenó de ropa. Camisas, zapatos, cinturones, pantalones, ropa interior, y los gemidos de placer que podrían haberse oído en la oscuridad de la noche son silenciados por el ruido de las sirenas de policía a lo lejos. Puede que el mundo se estuviera yendo al infierno, pero durante unos minutos a él no le importaba nada haber sido el causante ni a ella le interesaba detenerlo.

_3. Transformación_

La mantuvo pegada a la pared mientras sus respiraciones y sus corazones se tranquilizaban, con una mano en su cintura y la otra apoyada para no caerse. Olivia tenía la frente descansando en su hombro, el pelo suelto haciéndole cosquillas en el brazo con el que la sujetaba y sus uñas aún arañándole la espalda. Sintió como sus músculos se relajaban y dio un gruñido de frustración cuando notó que intentaba desengancharse de él.

- Esto ha sido un error – dijo Olivia mientras se agachaba a recoger su ropa.

- La primera vez vale, pero a la décima no creo que esa excusa te valga.

- Sabes, a veces extraño al antiguo Peter – le comentó mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

- Yo también, pero ya no se puede dar marcha atrás.

Olivia se giró hacia él y lo miró tristemente.

- ¿Piensas volver algún día?

- No lo se – contesto con sinceridad. Ella suspiró y la vio recoger su arma del suelo.

- Sabes que no te puedo dejar marchar así por las buenas, ¿verdad?

- Contaba con ello.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, levantó la pistola y sin pensárselo dos veces apretó el gatillo. Peter sonrío mientras se llevaba una mano al hombro para intentar taponar la herida.

- Estabas deseando hacer eso.

- Es lo mínimo que te mereces, la próxima vez no seré tan amable.

- Eso dices siempre.

- Vete antes de que me arrepienta, _Pete_r.

Le sonrió por ultima vez antes de darse la vuelta y salir de aquel callejón, dejándola sola con la pistola aún temblándole disimuladamente en la mano. Quizás Olivia podía autoconvencerse de que aquello era solo un error, pero él sabía la verdad. Como dijo una vez James Joyce _"Los genios no cometen errores. Sus errores son siempre voluntarios y originan algún descubrimiento"_ y Peter había descubierto que Olivia Dunham era la única razón entre todos los universos por la que merecía la pena hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.


End file.
